The Legends of Anna Teague-Sparrow
by Arwen347
Summary: Did anyone ever wonder why Anamaria wasn't abourt the Pearl during the second and third movie(or 4,5)? Well the answer is very simpel. Togheter with Captain Jack Sparrow she was going on the biggest adventure of her life, no certainly not more pirating, no parenting. Follow Anamaria, Jack, Captain Teague, Mr. Gibbs and ofcourse Anna Teague-Sparrow in this (hopefully) amazing story.
1. prologue

**The legends of Anna Teague-Sparrow**

* * *

 **Hey there! This is my first story** _ **ever**_ **and frankly I'm not that good at writing things. I'm just doing this for fun! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue  
**_

* * *

Life sucked and he knew that, better than anyone. He just got his ship back to have it stolen from him again! By the same person no less. Last time he just got stranded on an island, but this time… this time was even worse.

He had just gotten an letter from his wife- wait no not his wife, well at least not yet… saying that their child was born, he had a daughter. He was so happy. And wanted to get to his daughter as soon as possible but he was stuck in Tortuga without his ship. Life really hated him, he was sure of it. The only things he had left where a dinghy and the map. It would take ages for him to get to Shipwreck Cove in a dinghy. It frustrated him to no end.

When he heard his wi- no girlfriend was pregnant his first reaction had been locking himself in his room and drinking.

 _A lot._

He had been so scared. He was Captain Jack Sparrow! He couldn't have a child!? Or could he… the more he thought about it the happier he seemed to become. He imagined him playing with a child. No his child. Teaching his kid how to sword fight and how to sail. Watching the stars together. He was soon very excited with the idea of him having a child.

He tried to not show his excitement to much, but his crew could easily see it. He was way happier than usual. But of course (because life hated him) his happiness didn't last long. He had totally forgotten about the deal he made with Fishface. So he brought Anamaria to Shipwreck Cove, where she and the baby would be save. Anamaria hadn't liked that one bit. But when she had seen the determination in his eyes she reluctantly agreed.

But his plan to get out of the deal with Fishface hadn't worked out, hell he even _died_. So now he had missed the birth of his daughter. And he hated it.

His beautiful daughter, named after her mother. That had been his idea. Their little Anna Teague-Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The legends of Anna Teague-Sparrow**_

* * *

 **Here is my first real chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Jack felt like shit. Getting to Shipwreckcove had taken way longer than he expected, he had thought he would have reached the cove within three days. But no, it had taken him a whole week to get there!

For seven days he had gone almost completely without sleep, because his dinghy had a small hole in the bodem. He continuously needed to hoist a bucket full of water out of the boat, while also needing to steer his dinghy in the right direction. And all that compared with…

…the _jitters_.

Yeah _jitters_ certainly not nerves. So yes, indeed the great Captain Jack Sparrow had the jitters about seeing his daughter for the first time. But he was also so excited! Damn all those feelings…

He had already missed the first seven days of his daughters life. Which too him felt like awfully much. In short he was a wreck. Soon it would all be worth it though, he would finally be able to hold his daughter in his arms.

When he docked in Shipwreckcove he didn't even bother securing his dinghy, he immediately began running towards the Teague Mansion.

While he was out looking for ways to get out of the deal with Fishface and after that fighting Beckett, Anamaria had been living with his father, Captain Edward Teague. At least he hadn't have to worry about Anamaria and the baby getting hurt.

The Teague Mansion laid on a small hill at the edge of Shipwrecktown, you really couldn't miss it. The house was enormous, which was quite logical as it was property of one of the most respected family's among pirates, the Teague's, who had been keepers of the pirate code for generations.

Jack had finally reached the base of the hill on which the mansion laid, but he didn't stop running. He ran all the way to the front door. The only that kept him from running into the house was the fact that it was very early in the morning, which meant that the door was still locked. He would just have to knock.

 _Nock nock nock_

When the door didn't open he knocked harder.

 _NOCK NOCK NOCK_

He impatiently waited and when the door still didn't open and he was about to knock for the third time the door opened, revealing a very irritated looking Captain Teague. '' _SSHHHH_ , your gonna wake your babe, certainly has a healthy set of lungs that one'' said Teague in a slightly irritated voice. ''Hey dad'' replied Jack a bit stunned. Before recovering and rapid firing questions at his dad ''So she's asleep? Where is she? Where is Anamaria? Is An-''. ''Sheez Jacky'' interrupted Teague ''pull yourself together and just go to them!''.

Jack abruptly shut his still open mouth and walked past his father into the mansion. He was already halfway up the stairs when he remembered that he didn't know which room Anamaria an Anna where in. Just when he was about to turn around and ask his dad where they were again the old pirate captain said'' first floor, left hallway, second chamber''. Jack didn't wait any longer and practically rushed up the rest of the stairs and down the hallway.

When he walked through the door the first thing he saw was Anamaria lying in bed, she was asleep. Anamaria didn't look that different from last time he saw her, the only real difference was that her figure was a whole lot smaller not being pregnant anymore and all. He looked around the room and soon spotted a crib.

When he walked closer to the crib the floor made a loud cracking sound. Immediately he heard a whimper coming from the crib. Ohh no, he thought, she's gonna cry! He half panicked, he didn't know what to do! He had no experience whatsoever with baby's. Something told him he should try soothing Anna by holding her, so he did just that. He picked Anna up and held her in his arms. As soon as he picked Anna up she really began to cry. Owhhh shit, thought Jack, what do I do now?! He began slowly swaying from the left to the right. And slowly but steadily Anna's crying got softer.

When she finally stopped crying Jack finally got the chance to take a good look at his daughter. Immediately he was surprised how she already looked a lot like her mother. She had Anamaria's slightly tinted skin colour, big dark brown eyes, and a small tuft of dark brown almost black hair atop of her head. ''She has your cheekbones'' came the still dull from sleep voice of Anamaria. Jack slowly turned around not wanting to startle the brown eyed baby in his arms.

''She indeed has'' said Jack ''but we are lucky she looks more like her mum, aren't we luv?''. Anamaria raised an eyebrow ''and why is that?''. Jack grinned his trademark grin at her ''Multiple things love, we can't have our girl growing a beard and moustache now can we? But most importantly, if she looked more like me she would be to good looking for her own good''. Anamaria let out a laugh at that and got out of bed. ''You aren't even back for longer than an hour and you are already complementing yourself'' said the long haired woman. She gave jack a short kiss before taking Anna out of his arms. ''Of course I am, how could I not compliment myself, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow'' said Jack. ''Will there ever be a moment when you compliment me instead of yourself?'' asked Ana with a laugh. ''Probably one day'' said Jack with grin. ''When that moment comes try not to wave at it as it passes by, I know you love doing that'' said Anamaria with a matching grin. ''For you I'll try not to, luv'' said Jack seductively.

''Good'' replied Ana as their faces got closer. They were just about to kiss when a little hand grabbed Jack's beard. ''Auwww, you really have a tight grip, little A'' said Jack as he tried prying Anna's hand away. Anamaria let out a laugh when Anna tugged harder at Jack's beard. ''Auwww, yeahhh tight grip indeed'' mumbled Jack '' If you would let go of daddy's beard it would be deeply appreciated''. Anna giggled in reply and let go of Jack's beard only to grab his nose instead. ''Now that is not what I meant, little lady'' said Jack with a chuckle. Anamaria laughed again and hugged Jack from behind ''She's just as mischievous as you''. Jack smiled as he looked at his daughter ''that she is''.

What they didn't see was Teague standing in the doorway, softly smiling at the scene before him.


End file.
